A New Life
by SleepingMelodies
Summary: Melody finds out she isn't entirely normal, and can travel through different dimensions.She then travels to the anime, Soul Eater. Where she meets Lord Death, Maka, Soul and Kid! No Ocs, might be be Mary Sue! dont like don't read! No flames! The first chapter, will be stupid and corny! but the second will be better!Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**AnimeFreak818: Hello ! this is my first story! I know my character might be Mary Sue-ish but I'm just writing whatever i would do if this ever happened to me. And the character is based off myself. Don't hate me!Now for the disclaimer! I do not own any of these characters except for Melody, Marcello! Soul eater is owned by Atsushi Okubo! If i did own this anime, I would have already put duck tape on Black Star and killed Maka's superiority complex!Enjoy! **

**Summary:Melody is an Otaku, where her life becomes a 13 year old's dream, even though shes 14!She finds out she's not entirely human, she travel to different anime where she gets to meet all the hot boys and bash on all the girly characters!  
**

It was like any other day, I would get up, go to school, come back home, eat, sleep, then wake up and do it all over again. It's a normal routine for me, but one day suddenly changed my life. After school I asked to use the music room, to play the grand piano for some entertainment.I play some Mozart songs, but i mostly play songs from animes, like right now I'm working on monochrome no kiss from black butler, i just have to practice the ending and I'll be finished.

I ended up staying longer than planned, so once I left the school campus, it was night time. The whole school grounds were abandoned. Since I'm student council president, and have awesome intelligence, I get special privileges. I locked the door, and grabbed my bag, and walked as I can quietly down the street, as to not attract freaky pedophile stalkers. People think I'm adorable, they say i look like a 9 year old's face. I don't have any break outs on my face, it's because i take care of my skin unlike those crazy make up wearing monsters at school.I have black hair, and green eyes. I am 5'4 which is a natural height for my age.

People mistake me for the shy quiet type, but truthfully nobody ever talks to me. Girls at school are too bitchy to approach me, and boys are just scared if they say or do the wrong thing in front of me. They think I'm a goody two shoes, or I'll just beat the crap out of them. The last guy who touched me inappropriately ended up in the nurse's office with a broken hand and a black that was before i became The boys are still cautious though. The school uniform for girls consists of a black skirt, white lining on the hem, a white blouse, blue blazer with navy cuffs, and navy blue white knee stockings and a tie. I don't have to worry about my grades plummeting, since I have no friends, so I don't get cooped up in cliques, shopping and parties.

As I walked down the empty street, my fingers unconsciously tapped invisible piano keys on my left thigh. The only lights in this part of town were the street lamps, and those were barely lit. My house is an hour walk from school, and since I don't have a license I have no choice but to walk. I got bored so I grabbed one of my manga I am currently reading. It is the last book of the series of 'Naruto'. When it comes to anime, I am a total fan-girl, I have read and watched every manga you can think of, and I do read yaoi and incest. I am a total yaoi fan. I have an inner self, like Sakura but not quite. Mostly my inner-self is a screeching banshee, but that's my personality that I don't want anyone to know about. My inner self's name is Neko, she loves every 'hot' anime boy, except Sasuke, I have to agree with her about that. She mostly my pervert self, which I'm proud of. If I ever met Sasuke, I would so badmouth him to his face, and give him a present down south.

I finally finished the manga, which is a relief; I need to finish Black Butler and Soul Eater. Again. I've read everything about twice, and watched them like twenty times. The anime that made me cry every time was death note, it was so sad when L died, just because of Light' imagaY'. His real name is Light Yagami, but I'd rather call him that way. Finally noticing I still had a half hour till I get back home. I sighed inwardly. I felt like someone was watching me, so I sped up a little in my pace. I tried to keep my mind off the feeling. I silently sang to myself,' I'm a Barbie girl' by aqua in my head. It's stupid but helps me keeps my mind off things. I was still singing when, my head felt like it was on fire, "what!-"I screamed through my clenched teeth. This has been happening a lot, usually every night. I've been noticing every time I go through this pain, my appearance slightly changes. I screamed even louder. Then the pain just stopped abruptly. I was just a little dizzy, but it will soon pass. I quickly picked up my bag, and walked down the street into the woods like nothing ever happened. I rummaged in my bag, grabbing my compact mirror and opening it to reveal my reflection with my even blacker hair, and bright green eyes.

"Woah, I have shinigami eyes! so cool!"

* * *

My house resides on the far edge of town, on top of a hill. People don't go near it because it looks like a giant whale fell down on it. but it's not that bad, inside it's really pretty, I'm just scared to go up stairs, you never know the stairs might collapse under my weight, and then I'll die. Yay! i love my house

Once I reached my house, I opened my door to reveal an old Victorian era style living room. I live by myself; I've been an orphan for as long as I can remember. I usually pay for my necessities, and school, threw scholarship and donations from the child program. I took off my shoes and placed them by the door on the couch and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed my sketchbook and pencil of the counter , putting my slippers on and headed out the kitchen door. It led to a beautiful garden, with roses, beautifully shaped hedges, and Sakura trees. I sat down on a white stone bench, and started to sketch one of the Sakura trees from afar. My drawing looked so realistic, while I was finishing the last touches, I heard a sound come from the hedge behind me. I placed my pencil on my ear, and set my sketchbook down beside me. I go up, and walked slowly and cautiously, like something was about to pop out like in horror movies, towards the hedge. i couldn't get the images of monsters and rapers out of my head, so i tried to think of something else. i whispered to myself"Death the Kid in a thong, Death the kid in a Thong" once i saw that devilishly handsome boy, i started to drool._Ok, focus._the monster images came running through my head again, and shrieked and ran back like 2 meters away from the hedge._Think, think._i looked around and spotter a rock, i bent down and picked it up._Maybe i should get a bigger , that's what she_ said.I shook my head, and walked forward 5 feet.

I felt my whole body trembling._I could just imagine Crona from Soul Eater saying' Something might come out and scare me, and i don't think i can deal with that.' _

I pulled my arm back with the rock in my hand, and was about to throw it , but the hedge suddenly had two glowing eyes widened, the rock slipped from my grip.i let out a high pitched screech."ZOMG! THE BIG BUSH HAS EYES!" i stumbled over my feet trying to get away from the eyes watching me like a hawk. My breath felt ragged and hoarse, i searched all around the ground looking for the rock i dropped a moment ago. i picked the rock up slowly still eying the hedge._Just throw the damn rock...then run for your life, and hope it chooses not to chase you._

I threw the rock as hard as i can toward the glowing eyes, next thing i knew i heard a loud hissing noise...but i didn't want to take any chances so i took a break for it.

If you were looking closely you would have seen a trail of dust i left behind in my tracks.

I ran inside,like the speed of light, and shut the door behind me, locking it, and pushing a chair under the handle, and dove over the couch.

"...ow...Ok I need a plan. I could either A) play a screamo song really loud in hope to scare the monster, monkey, whatever it is away.B)grab a shoe and chuck it over the couch, so it can be distracted so I can run. or C) run to the kitchen, grab a knife, then run back back while screaming 'FOR NARNIA!' really loud, while waving the knife around like a crazy maniac, and then see the results."

I heard some weird scratching noise and a big thump.i feel like one of those blonde girl in horror movies, where she's all like 'Oh my god!There's something in the basement!Let me just run down there in my underwear and see what's going on in the dark."And your like 'What is your problem!Call the fucking police!"and she's like 'ok ' but can't because she's already getting murdered. Well good thing about this is that I'm not blonde, but I do have my moments, and i don't have a basement!Take that Elvis Presley!...but he's not blonde either...

* * *

A loud crashing noise interrupted her train of thought, and slowly peeked over the edge of the couch, only to see a cat staring intently at her."Hello Melody, I've been looking for you for quite some time."Melody stared wide eyed at the cat.

"Aww its a kitty, aww it's so cute."

"Hello melody, I've been looking for name is Marcello, and I've been looking for you for quite some time"

Melody stared at the cat with wide eyes,_Wow my own talking cat, maybe I can sell it on eBay and make millions. Then I can buy all the Gaara and Kakashi plushies I want. _

_"_hello melody, are you even listening to me?_"_

_"_I'm gonna call you jolly rancher!_"Mmmm jolly ranchers_

_"Riiight...?"_Marcello gave her a WTF face.

The cat cleared it's throat and continued on"Yes, well, I will be needing to explain a lot of things to you."

"You can start by how you can talk. Because the last time I checked, I took my medication."

"Your questions will be answered soon, but first i need to tell you about your heritage."The black cat sat calmly on the couch."My name is Marcello, and-"

"Can i call you cello?"

"What? no, why? Isn't that a instrument?"Melody shrugged indifferently and motioned him to continue.

Marcello cleared his throat"As i was saying, my name is Marcello, and your my current master. I've been looking for you, to give you your bloodline, and to teach you all about your history. Firstly, when you were an infant, a war broke out within a planet far away in the galaxy, the planet was called Faylaynor. Faylaynor was your mother's home planet which are populated by Time lords and time goddesses, while your father was from a different race that were half human, called Sartiffs. They were a different race that soon lived with the time people."**(A/N: wow so corny! don't you think?")**

"So I'm half human?"

"No, you did not get that trait from your father, you got his Sartiff half. So you have no trace of human blood in i was saying, a war broke out with the Sartiffs and the Time people, for political your mother got separated from your father, the council imprisoned your father and hung him. Since your half Sartiff, the council demanded to have mother didn't want that, she wanted you to live a happy life, so she ran away to a secluded place, and she then sealed your true blood and transported you to earth. But after that your mother got hung by the council, for not listening to their demands. so here i am here to reawaken your blood questions?"

After the speech, it left Melody slack jawed, she shook her head"So you telling me, that I'm an alien from outer space, that may be the last of my race? ...AND YOUR THE ONE WHO CAUSED ALL THAT PAIN TO MY BODY?"

Melody grabbed Marcello and started to choke him, while ranting about all the pain she had to go through.

"I had to!-...can ...you -let go!"Marcello was trying to make her let go of him , but couldn't for lack of imposable thumbs._I don't want to die by being murdered by a crazy hormonal teen!._

"Huh?Oh I'm so sorry!"Melody apologized, even though she didn't sound like she was let go of his neck, causing him to fall on the floor with a loud thud. Melody leaned against the couch armchair.

"So since I'm a Time Goddess, do i get to do cool things?"

"Of course, you can travel through dimensions, and time."

A ding noise was heard."So i can travel through anime worlds?"

"why yes of course, anime worlds, are just a rip in time, that's how people create anime. they get them through their dreams, and put it on paper."Marcello told her coughing at the end of his sentence. From being choked it really took a toll on his voice.

"Dude!This is like a fan fiction dream come true!"Melody sighed dreamily.

* * *

Ok,_ so Marcello said I have to train to get used to my new your body, and –cool- abilities. Which is not hard, I just have to find an anime that has a lot of training, fighting, weapons, and cool bad ass clothes! Now where can I find those specific things,it has to have a lot of hot guys-insert drooling here-, and has to have cool fighting , this is a difficult decision_….

"Is it that hard to choose a dimension…?"I swiftly turned around and gave Marcello the evil eye

" Of course it does…, for an otaku like me, I have to choose a perfect one, or I can disrupt the whole anime cycle!" I screamed at the memory of messing up an anime.

* * *

She clutched her head, and pounded the floor of her bedroom dramatically; meanwhile Marcello was sweat dropping in the background. For a second there, it felt like a violin would randomly start to play a sad melodie."I've got it!" Melody made a dramatic pause; it was so silent you can hear Marcello's tail swishing in anticipation."We shall go to Soul Eater! Believe it!"She bursted out, pointing her finger at the slightly shaken cat.

* * *

_Yosh!_ I opened my arms wide open like I was about to hug someone, I then imagined a swirly weird black portal...thing and I clapped my hands, making the sound bounce off the walls of my bedroom. I waited for something to happen…but nothing did.i stomped my foot on the ground, and pulled my hair,

* * *

"AUGH! I can't do it!"

Marcello put up his paws, motioning her to calm down.

"Now, now, Melody,it's quite easy, it's like multitasking, you have to focus on the spot where you want the portal to open up, and imagine the dimension you want to go to. So in your case, Soul Eater, you have to imagine all the characters, the buildings. Relax your muscles, and breathe in and out…now try again."

Melody breathed deeply, and stared intently at the middle of the floor, out of no where, sparks of Blue light appeared, the neon blue electricity swirled in one spot, slowly growing bigger, forming an oval. It took a few minutes to form a good portal, it was about 8 feet tall and 4 feet wide, it was white and blue, it had blue lighting flickering all around it.

"Woot, I did it! Beat that Elvis Presley! I bet he couldn't do that! Sooo…."

She drawled out, waiting for approval. Marcello nodded, looking quite impressed."That's quite good; even better then your mother on her first try."When the cat spoke of Melody's mother his voice softened.

"You…knew my mother…?"

She gazed curiously at Marcello, and he nodded in response" she was my mistress a long time ago, you look just like her, she was really graceful and beautiful. She was a fast learner when I taught her, but we can talk about her later, we need to get going before this portal closes on us. The black haired girl nodded, and started toward the portal

"wait…is it going to hurt?" Marcello chuckled and just walked in calmly knowing she will follow.

"Hey!"

She scrambled toward the portal, hesitating at first, but then walking forward into the portal, she felt her stomach twist up in a knot, and she got a slight head ache.

* * *

A portal opened opened outside the gates of Death City, and out walked a cat, and a girl-more like wobbled-. Melody looked at the gates,that are 10x her size, in amazement.

"...Its just like on TV!"She squealed, and took about three steps before she couldn't go any more. Melody looked behind her to see what was holding her back, and saw Marcello holding her by her cloak, he let her go and began to talk

"We can't just go barging in there! i have to teach you soul protect, and how to summon your weapon!Do you want people to think your an enemy?"

The young teen shook her head, and sighed"How long will this take...?"

" About an hour, depending how much effort you put into it." The cat started walking the opposite direction, toward the forest.

"An hour? But i want to meat Lord Death right now!"Marcello stopped abruptly, and turned around and faced the pouting teen.

"So your saying you don't want to learn how to fight?You don't want to learn all these 'cool' techniques?"Melody practically ran and grabbed Marcello, toward the forest.

"Well...if you put it that way, i think we can cut an hour of my time, and it might be weird to not have a weapon."

Marcello nodded, quite glad he didn't have to walk the entire trip into the woods, not that he would say that out loud, the walk took about 10-15 minutes, Melody barely complained, probably imagining meeting Death the kid._I wonder how far we are into the anime, i hope its not late, i want to see Kid take his test. I want to see Soul without his clothes on,not counting the boxers.I wonder if you hear an actual bouncing sound when Lord Death moves...it wouldn't be a surprise if that happened._

"Melody, this is fine, this will be our training spot." he wiggled out of her grasp, and hopped onto the ground, Melody glanced around, she didn't see any life in the forest with her newly enhanced eyes.

" Ok first, you will need to learn the basics. which are teleporting, summoning a silver plate, creating portals of course, summoning your weapon, how to copy anthers technique, and to stop time. these things are very useful during battles. You shall start with summoning your weapon. I want you to clear your mind...which shouldn't be so hard for you..."he felt like someone was burning holes at the back of his head, but he chose to ignore it."After clearing your mind, let some of your energy flow into whichever hand you use, and then, slowly your weapon will take shape, becoming a 3 dimensional object. now i know this might be hard for you, considering your a beginner at-"His was interrupted mid-sentence by a high pitched squeal.

"Look! i did it!" now in Melody's right hand is a newly formed scythe.**(I don't bother with descriptions, its to hard for me, go to this link on my profile!)**

Marcello was shocked to say the least, if she kept at it like this, she could do this in a half-hour.

"Congratulations. i always knew i was a great teacher" he exclaimed proudly, while sitting down a good couple of feet away from the sharp pointy weapon." Since this weapon chose you, no one else can wield it."

"Sort of like a Key blade, right?" she exclaimed while letting her weapon flash away, to god knows where.

" A key what?" he stared at her with a WTF look.

"A Key blade! It's from a video game called Kingdom Hearts, got it memorized?"She said quoting Axel.

" I've never heard anything of the sort. You now have to learn how to cast Soul Protect, since your soul would have a different wave length than a witch, shinigami, and human."He said changing the subject, she just rolled her eyes, and plopped down on the ground."Soul Protect is an advanced form of magic developed by witches to neutralize their soul's wavelength, effectively camouflaging it and making it appear as if it were a normal human soul."

"Decide why you want to cast a spell. If you are sure you do, then start with creating a belief system that supports benefiting from the mind. The main ingredient is your belief. If you don't believe this will work, it won't. If you do, it will—as long as you perform the spell correctly."Marcello starting walking toward the entrance of the forest.

"I want you to practice this piece of magic, while i go scout the area so see if anyone sensed your soul yet."

"Ok...Isn't he helpful, i wonder if all cats are smart like that..."

**-13 minutes later-**

"I see you have done it correctly, good job."Marcello interrupted her thoughts, and sat down next to her causing her to jump.

"You scared me! jeez, someone should put a bell on-wait i did it?"She clasped her hands together in anticipation.

He nodded"Yes, now you have to learn how to copy techniques."He walked forward a couple feet, and turned to look at Melody.

"wait...how do you know i did it right? i didn't figure it out until you told me!"She stomped her foot, and glared at ground daring it to do something.

"I'm just awesome like that..."He told her proudly"Now, next closely at what i am about to do. I will convey an item, and i want you to copy it. You have to watch closely and take every detail."

Marcello sat there calmly, then out of nowhere in a grey flash, out popped a necklace with a blue gem that looked curiously like Ciel Phantomhive's ring**(I****f you don't know who that is, he's from Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler.)**

"Woah...Thats awesomeness right there. That thing is like Sharingan, but not exactly."Melody picked up the amulet, and tied it around her neck."Its beautiful, does it do cool stuff?"

Marcello chuckled and nodded"It does indeed have magical quality, It will protect you from someone trying to cast various spells onto you."

She rocked on her heels and thought out loud"So i can avoid Jutsus and legillemus and shit like that."

"Now, i want you to do what i did, using your copy technique will let you know what to do."Melody just stood there for about a minute, and with a flash of light blue, laying there on the grass untouched, was a stood curiously over it, and read it out loud."Poems by Edgar Allen Poe...Interesting, you've got this down, all you need it a little bit more practice, and you will do it in seconds."

Melody smiled, and stuck the book in her handbag.

"Mmmmm is that all were going to do today,Marcello?"

"Well you need to learn how to teleport from one place to another. Very useful during battle, it's rather easy, it will only take up 2 minutes of your time, now remember you cannot teleport somewhere you cannot see, you can easily end up inside a wall, you have to see the spot where you want to teleport and imagine your whole person at that particular try.."He sat down and watched her like some sort stalker,oblivious to this, Melody just searched for a right spot, which she settled with behind Marcello, she smiled and disappeared.

The black cat looked around curiously, until he felt something grab his tail, and jumped about 5 feet into the air.

"Wow, a new record. i did a good job didn't I? Now to learn how to stop time,if not , whats the point of being a time Goddess? Let's start!"

Marcello didn't hear anything, but was still recovering from his shock. When he finally managed to get his hair to smooth down"Good job, but frightening me was unnecessary,now onto Stopping is like a stop watch, you can make time freeze, move, and...other the use of freeze time, imagine yourself clicking a button and it just stops, think of everything frozen in 's quite simple, i want you to try it, it doesn't take that much effort."

Melody focused on her surroundings, imagining everything blinked and started to walk toward a patch of grass. She plucked some pieces of grass, and let it drop into the grass stopped in midair.

"Cool..."She mumbled to herself

"Yes, it is cool, i think that will cover it for today."Marcello walked to Melody and jumped onto her shoulder.

"Wait, how come your still moving?"She asked him, while making time move again.

Marcello just chuckled at her question"I'm immune to all magic, it's time to go, we have to get you signed up at the academy."

* * *

Melody looked up at the odd sun,which laughed hauntingly every now and then, while walking through the took a while since she couldn't get past the big door, so she teleported, which ended herself at the basketball court. The walk would've been shorter if the silver haired girl known where she was going, but she didn't' of a sudden a mans voice filled her and Marcello's ears.

"Welcome to Death Weapon Meister, or commonly known as the DWMA."Melody looked startle but then regained her posture, recognizing this from the very first episode of Soul Eater, so she kept walking toward the academy, which she spotted a short while the voice came on,Marcello ended up a little freaked out.

"It stands as a defense against the forces of evil, which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity to the very depths of fear and demons known as Kishins, and their unsustainable hunger for destruction. To insure the Kishins to never regain their hold on this world, the academy was founded by the grim reaper himself"

Deaths annoyingly high voice rang through my ears after the narration."So basically, were an organization that exists to protect and preserve peace.I guess it's not exactly a typical school. Oh well, that isn't important, and now let's roll up are sleeves and get to work!"

"What was that all about?"Marcello asked when he was sure the voices stopped their little 'speech'

"Oh its the narration for the whole series, I guess, we'll be hearing peoples thoughts and stuff like that."She kicked a rock which skidded a few feet in front of her.

"Well i never experienced things like this with your mother, she mostly went only to the past to fix things like other time gods and goddesses from disrupting the time line."Her pointy ears perked up on that.

"She reminds me of the doctor, i think i shall have to go to that sooner or later..."Marcello just shook his head, not wanting to ask, he jumped into the hood of her jacket,and tried to get some sleep, since it was magically night time after that whole speech thing.

Melody walked all the way to the academy, feeling content without any disturbances, and the purring of Marcello which soothed she finally got to the doors of DWMA, she just pushed them open, and walked silently toward the Death opened the door, putting on a emotionless mask, which she used at school, and waltzed right under the weird slanted things above the walkway, she walked out into the open,where she saw Lord Death and Spirit talking. When they heard her foot steps they stopped their conversation and looked towards the door.

"Why hello there!Whats up?Can i help you?"He walked/jumped toward her, which coincidentally, made a bouncing,she didn't smile, but amusement shined in her eyes.

"Lord Death, my name is Melody Teal, and I would like to enroll into the academy,if that doesn't trouble you."Lord Deaths mask showed his facial expressions, which currently was confused, curious and slight apprehension.

"And why so late?"She inwardly cringed at his voice, but simply smiled.

"Well i used to live in Sarcophagus, until the villagers started disappearing, so i left, not wanting to have the same fate. But that was 10 years ago, when i was 5. So I've been traveling, I then decided to enroll into DWMA, and help with the war of the Kishin Asura."She softly smiled, hoping they would buy her last minute story.

"Why of course! but...How do you know of Kishin Asura?"He asked making his horrid voice going serious and a bit low, but none the less the same.

"I'm not normal, I'm a...seer, which means i can see into the future, so i know what happens."She told him hesitantly

"I never heard of a 'seer' before"Spirit spoke up, not trusting this girl.

"There's not a lot of us, were almost extinct, thanks to Kishin eggs hunting us down for our delicious souls."She made her voice waver, and sad, hoping they would believe her.

Spirit immediately went to the girl's side to comfort her, and Melody bit the inside of her cheek to make tears produce in her eyes."It's not your fault, so your don't have to apologize."Letting herself be hugged by a hot guy made her eyes dazed and smile like a person who's high-or in this case a person who has black blood**(A/N:You know how they get all weird, and start laughing like some crazy person, yeah like that)**.

"Well, i guess i can get you enrolled, and maybe I'll ask my son if you can live with him for a while till we can get you an apartment!But be careful my son is..."His big hands rested into a thinking pose.

"It's alright Lord Death, I know, I'll make sure not to touch any pictures and to fold the toilet paper tip into a triangle."She said proud of herself for knowing these things.

"Alrighty then!"He clapped his foam hands together "You do have a weapon,right?"

Melody nodded and smiled brightly"Yup!I have one already!so when can I start school?"

"You'll have to stay here for a while, after a student reports in so i can contact my son to come get you, and you will start going to the crescent moon class in a few days!"She nodded, while spirit came back holding a glass of water and gave it to looked surprised, not even noticed he left, grabbed the glass and murmured a thank you just before the mirror glowed and Makas voice rang.

"Hello, Lord Death are you there?"Lord Death bounced up to the mirror, and the mirror stopped glowing and showed Soul and Maka"Meister Maka reporting."

"Ya,Ya, hello meister Maka."He hopped back away from the mirror"How are you doing?How did it go?"He asked with great enthusiasm.

"I just collected the 99th Kishin souls, we just have one witch soul to collect, and we'll be done."She replied very happy with herself.

Melody just sipped her water and watched the show in the back.

"Well done Maka, your proving to be just as excellent as a meister as you mother was!"Maka giggled and rubbed the back of her head.

I felt Spirit moving from his spot next to me and up to the mirror next to Lord Death."Hey Soul Eater!"Maka and Soul turned their attention to Spirit"You even think of touching my Maka, you lay a hand on her as a Death scythe."His back hunched over and his hands in his pockets he crouched in front of the mirror and raised his voice"No, as her father i will freaking kill you, you got me little octopus head?"

Soul just remained calm, like this was a normal day occurrence"What are you smoking?"He asked, which made Melody laugh to herself."See how cool i am, you think I'm going to settle for a flat chested girl like her?"He asked pointing his thumb over at Maka who was getting pretty worked up at being called stuck his head out the mirror, making it stretch which Soul had to lean back to avoid being headbutted by Spirit.

"What did you just say?Are you trying to tell me that my Maka is not attracted?"He yelled raising his voice for each word, and his foot was moving all over the place while Melody said just smirked and calmly finished her water."Why haven't you made a move on her?Your a man aren't you?"Melody looked puzzled, '_Spirit didn't want Soul to touch 'his' Maka?_'she thought.

"You know,Your a little annoying..."He told him,Spirit ignoring him, stuck his head back in the Death room, looked toward Maka smiling softly."Maka,your dad loves you."

Maka just looked away"''t waste you breath on me, there's no way I'll ever consider you my father."

Melody thought to herself_,wow that was i bit harsh, i never liked Maka, she doesn't even care for her father's feelings._

Spirit turned deathly white, and had his body in a odd angle, frozen in magically he appeared by the entrance sitting on the .was surprised there wasn't and Soul sweat dropped, that was when they noticed Melody.

"Lord Death, who is that?"Maka asked curiously.

Lord death looked behind him to see Melody crouching next to Spirit, trying to comfort him,like he did to her.

"Oh! she's a new student, she came will be starting class with you in a couple of that aside,if a meister and weapon pair collect 99 evil souls, should that soul have strayed and become Kishin eggs, and additionally collect a soul of one witch,then the weapon will obtain the qualifications necessary to become a Death scythe, one of my 's that last soul that's a bit 've made it this far, but you should know there are countless meisters that have lost their lives when they challenged a 'll need to be very careful Maka, but if your lucky, the Death scythe you will create, will be powerful as the one your mom created before you."During his speech Melody couldn't make Spirit stop crying, who was staring at a little Maka doll, so it was heard from everyone, but ignored.

"Right."Replied Maka who had her hands folded behind her back, and smiling with Soul next to her with his hands stuffed in his pockets looking really bored.

Lord Death continued on closing in on them."Also, please do be sure not to make any mistakes for the last collection, the witch's soul is very hard, if you slip up, all of the 99 Kishin souls, the two of you collected so far will be confiscated."He pointed his finger

Maka made a piece sign and happily replied"We understand sir."

Spirit was still crying in the background

Soul turned his back ready to walk away."Yeah, we'll make a clean job of it. No worries."

Lord Death waved his fingers"In that case, I'll see you two later."

Maka and Soul then ended the was still sobbing his eyes out, he cried out"Maka!"

Lord Death turned to him, sweat dropping."You are a bit annoying."Spirit, apparently not hearing him lifted his head up and screamed Maka's name, making Melody jump a bit, Death Got a tick mark, and brought out his hand,making some weird sound, which sounded like a weird mating call for an animal,then hit Spirits head, his head lay on the ground with a huge dent in it.

"If you don't shut up,I'm going to use my reaper chop to split your head open!"His tick not going away.

"It's more effective if you warn before you chop."Spirit whined, his whole body twitching,Melody couldn't help it, she bursted out laughing, holding her stomach.

"Let's see how you like it!"Lord Death then brought down his hand upon the black haired girl's head, giving her the same fate.

**AnimeFreak818:Sorry if not all the words are there, because when i saved all my changes and things. Some of the words keep on getting deleted! it's driving me crazy! Well it might take a week to update a chapter, and I'm just going by the anime. Please review! even though I suck so bad!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AnimeFreak818: Hello people who may be reading this! but i doubt it! I'm not at all good at writing stories, when I checked my first chapter, I had two review. I hope to get more reviews soon! It makes me feel like someone wants to read my stories!**

** This chapter may be a little short, I do not have writers block,I'm just busy with doing math on ages, I have to look up a LOT of information about Naruto if I ever want Melody to travel there. I have to look up everyone's ages, search up time lines, and other if you read my story, and review, I really want you to tell me things I might need to work on.**

** I'm not one for writing romance but if you ever want me to have a little romance between characters just tell me and I might consider it, but if someone already has a relationship with another character I'm not going to break it up. I will put up a voting on where Melody can travel to but it won't be fore a while, since it would ruin a timeline for my character, will also be upcoming votings for Harry Potter, like what kind of house Melody should be in, should Melody be dark or light?and a whole lot of other stuff!  
**

Lord Death waved at his son through his mirror."Hey, Kid! How's it goin? Looking symmetrical as ever, I see. It's a good thing you called; I need to ask you a favor."

"Hey dad, just reporting in on the mission. Hm..? What favor?"Kid looked at his father questioningly.

While Death the Kid and his father were talking, Kid's two weapons, Liz and Patty, were in the background talking about 'Why new born babies have no teeth'.

Lord bounced back so the mirror showed Melody in the back sitting on her knees petting a sleeping Marcello in her lap."I would like it if you let Melody here live with you, only temporarily of until she can get an apartment!"

Kid looked past his father and at the black haired waved at Kid with a slight blush on her cheeks. Kid sighed and looked at his father"When will she move in?"

Lord Death clasped his giant hands in excitement "Why, how 'bout right now?Just come to my to the Death room and pick her up!See you Kid!" Without letting his son a say in this matter, Lord Death ended the call.

* * *

For the most part, Kid came over to the Death room and picked up Melody. Now they were walking in uncomfortable found that the ground was the most interesting thing in the world at the peered at her in the corner of his eye and cleared his looked up from the ground"...My name is Melody Teal. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Melody smiled and held out her hand, Kid grasped her hand"Death the Kid, Lord Death's son."

Abruptly Kid was pushed away onto the ground, and in his spot was now occupied by Patty, who was shaking Melody's hand like there was no tomorrow.

"Hehe, my names Patty!"Smiling a grin, that Melody couldn't help but give back.

Kid jumped up and stomped his foot."Watcha' do that for Patty!?"Kid grabbed her shoulder and pulled her aside.

"I'm sorry Kid!"

Melody went to stand by Liz, she looked up at her questioningly"Does this always happen?"

Liz sighed and put her hand on her hip" Sadly yes, but the worst is yet to come. By the way, I'm Liz."

Melody nervously laughed" Shouldn't we stop them, so we can leave?"

"Your , Kid! We got to go!"Liz yelled at them.

Kid and Patty looked up from the ground. Kid was currently crouching on the ground holding onto his head where Patty hit him, and with no hesitation, he jumped up and brushed imaginary dust off his walked over to them with a light blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. Patty followed white smiling a bright smile

Kid raised an eyebrow"Well what are we waiting for-"He stopped in mid sentence.

They all stared at Kid in confusion,wondering why the sudden pause. Coming back to life, Kids left eyebrow started twitching. He stared wide eyed at melody, seeming to take her appearance in he started to breathe heavily.

Bringing her hand to her face, Liz face palmed"Oh no, here we go again."

Not a second sooner, Kid cast an irritated look at Melody's clothes,"You are not symmetrical, we must hurry up and fix your appearance!Look at your clothes! Your shirts design for example! And your hair is completely an abomination, we must get home quickly!"

Grabbing Melody's wrist, He started pulling her down the street."My hair is perfectly fine!"

"It's no use Melody. Kid won't stop until your completely symmetrical."Melody turned her head to look at Liz, pleading with her eyes. Patty started giggling uncontrollably, not seeming to understand the smiled at her to trip, Melody turned her attention to the front not wanting to during the whole conversation Marcello was still the looks of it someone would think he was dead. That would be a sight, a 14 year old girl carrying a dead cat in the hood of he jacket.

* * *

**AnimeFreak818: And again, I'm sorry for such a short chapter for those who have read i do hope to get more reviews! What the fuck(pardon my french) is up with this thing?! It always deletes my words every time I save, I know it has nothing to do with my computer since I'm typing this on a new laptop. Well hope you like my misery, and review!  
**


End file.
